Historias de Lavender Brown
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: ¿Quién es realmente Lavender Brown? ¿Mereceía realmente estar en Gryffindor, la casa de los más valientes y leales? Y sobre todo...¿qué fue de ella después de la batalla? ¿Sobrevivió? Si quereis saberlo, solo teneis que entrar. Contiene spoilers DH.
1. LA SELECCION

¡¡Buenas!!

Pues como habéis leído, son una serie de viñetas sobre Lavender. Espero que os gusten

Los personajes no son míos

**La selección**

Lavender Brown, hija de Timotheus y Amarilis Brown, fue la primera de su familia en no ir a Hufflepuff. Creía recordar que algún pariente lejano había sido seleccionado para Slytherin, aunque en casa no se hablaba mucho del tema en general ni del pariente en particular. Por eso fue toda una sorpresa cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó ¡¡¡Gryffindor!!! apenas rozó sus rubios cabellos. Un poco desconcertada y muy, muy asustada se dirigió a la larga mesa, donde el resto de compañeros de su casa aplaudían sin cesar, ya que ella era la primera seleccionada para la casa.

Una vez sentada se dedicó a observar el comedor, por que antes, de los nervios que sentía, solo le había dirigido una breve ojeada. Mientras la profesora Mcgonagall les conducía a través del pasillo pudo escuchar como una niña que iba delante de ella (con un pelo horrible, por cierto) le comentaba a esa borde de Greengrass que el techo tenía un encantamiento para que luciese igual que el cielo. Pero ella temió mirar hacia arriba y que todo fuese una broma, provocando la risa de esas dos carnes de Slytherin. Una vez sentada pudo comprobar que la niña del pelo revuelto, esa Granger, tenía razón y miro extasiada el techo durante casi toda la selección, hasta que una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?.

La voz provenía de otra niña, morena y con un reluciente pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Justo enfrente de ellas estaban Granger y Potter, al que todos lanzaban miradas evasivas pero por el que Lavender no tenía el menor interés. Al mirarles no pudo evitar pensar que Gryfindor sería la casa de los valientes, leales, y todas esas cosas, pero su promoción pasaría la historia como una de las peor peinadas.

- Eooo, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Lavender forzó una risita y le dijo a su compañera:

- Si, perdona, es que no se en qué estaba pensando. Hola, mi nombre es Lavender Brown, ¿y el tuyo?

- Parvati Patil.

- ¿Parvati? ¿Patil? ¿Cual es el nombre y cual es el apellido?

Al punto Lavender se sonrojó, pensando que no era lo más adecuado en decir cuando alguien se presenta. Pero así era ella: hablaba primero y pensaba después. Para su sorpresa, Parvati empezó a reír, mientras decía como podía que ella había sido la primera persona en preguntarlo abiertamente.

- No pasa nada, mi nombre de pila es Parvati. Nacimos en Bangladesh, pero a los dos años nos tuvimos que ir a Brigthom por que a mi padre, que trabaja en algo relacionado con la importación de objetos mágicos, le ofrecieron un puesto muy bueno. Digo nacimos por que somos dos hermanas, gemelas, a Padma le han puesto en Ravenclaw, siempre fue la rara de la familia. Pero yo estoy contenta de que nos hayan separado, por que en el colegio muggle al que ibamos siempre nos ponían juntas. Por cierto, mi varita es de caoba y pelo de unicornio, ¿y la tuya? Espero que haya una clase de encantamientos estéticos, me gustaría ver como estoy de rubia, aunque con esta piel tan oscura no se como me quedará. ¡¡¡Tienes un pelo precioso!!!!

Todo esto lo dijo de un tirón, casi sin respirar, y hablando cada vez más rapido y mas emocionada. Lavender sonrió abiertamente y comenzaron a hablar, a contarse sus vidas y a poner a caldo a todo el comedor, empezando por ese espantapájaros seco de Mcgonagall y terminando por los zopencos de Crabbe y Goyle y la caraperro de Parkinson. Al meterse entre las sabanas de la que sería de ahora en adelante y por un espacio de siete año su habitación, decidió que Parvati sería su nueva mejor amiga, ya que las dos compartían dos de la debilidades de Lavender Brown: el cabello y la crítica a los demás.

* * *

A ver...este fic está en proceso de reedición, sobre todo de signos de puntuaciones y algunas aliteraciones y fallos de expresión. Así que es posible que veais diferencias entre unos capítulos y otros pero, paciencia.

Y como se borraráan los comentarios, lo primero agraceder a tods ls que dejaron algún review.

Chauuu


	2. EL HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN

Los personajes no son míos

**El heredero de Slytherin**

_¿Pero tu crees de verdad que es el Heredero de Slytherin?_

Lavender estaba muy preocupada por el tema. Hasta donde ella conocía a Harry Potter, era una chaval normal y corriente. Un poco soso, eso sí, y con una tendencia al pelo revuelto y a llevar las gafas rotas como nunca había visto en la vida. También era propenso a todo tipo de accidentes, casi todos cuando iba subido en la escoba y perseguía la snicht en el campo de quidditch. A este paso iba a pasar mas tiempo en la enfermería que en la sala común.

Como era muy propensa a divagar, se perdió la mitad del discurso de Parvati, mientras esta lo soltaba sin reparos cuando esperaban para entrar en clase de Pociones, antes un asombrado Dean Thomas y un ceñudo Longbottom. Seamus estaba siendo reñido por Mcgonagall ya que, sin saber cómo, había prendido fuego a su pupitre una vez más.

- .......su abuelo era Charlus Potter, que procede de una larga extirpe de magos de sangre limpia y su abuela era Dorea Black. Ya sabéis, de los Black de toda la vida: Bellatrix, Sirius, la madre del oxigenado Malfoy... Tiene todas las papeletas para ser el Heredero de Slytherin. Además, antes vivía con muggles y he oído que les odiaba. Así que tiene que ser él, queráis o no.

Después de un año y medio de convivencia Lavender había aprendido a dejar explayarse a Parvati, por lo que la dejó hablar y hablar, hasta que llego Snape y todos corriendo a sus mesas de trabajo. Pero ella seguía dándole vueltas al tema. Por un lado había que reconocer que Parvati tenía razón, tenía todas las papeletas para ser el, y para complicar más la cosa, se le había visto siempre cerca de los lugares donde aparecieron los petrificados, había discutido con Justin días antes de que lo encontraran mas tieso que una vara junto con Nick Casi-Decapitado, etc. Pero por otro lado había algo en los ojos de Harry que le decían que él no era: en los ojos de Harry había miedo y su expresión denotaba de todo menos alegría por los ataques.

En esas estaba Lavender cuando Snape se acercó a su caldero y quitó diez puntos a Gryffindor: Lavender ni siquiera había encendido el fuego y ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que Snape había puesto las instrucciones en la pizarra. Pero mientras lo encendía decidió que solo podía salir de dudas de una manera: preguntándole a Granger.

Mientras se ponían el pijama, se lavaban los dientes y Parvati cepillaba 50 veces su cabello con un cepillo especial traído de Madrás (es obsesiva con su cabello hasta el tuétano, pensó Lavender) vio como Granger entraba en el baño, así que decidió que ese era el mejor momento para abordarla.

Entro con cuidado en el baño y comprobó que estaban solas. Le lanzó una tímida sonrisa, a la que Granger devolvió frunciendo el ceño, ya que no habían hablado mas que lo justo y necesario. Lavender había ensayado un bonito discurso en el que ensalzaba las virtudes de Potter, a la vez que se asombraba de que el resto del colegio le creyese el Heredero de Slytherin. Así pensaba ganarse su confianza (en cinco minutos) y que Granger le acabase confiando que Potter era realmente el heredero.

Por eso la primera sorprendida fue ella cuando de sus labios salieron las palabras:

_- _Eh, Granger, me han dicho que Harry es el Heredero de Slytherin, ¿es cierto? ¿no te da miedo?

Definitivamente, Lavender nunca sería una Slytherin ni una Ravenclaw.

* * *

Otro capítulo más, espero que os guste


	3. DISIPAR LAS NIEBLAS DEL FUTURO

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner BROS, aunque no se si por ese orden.

**Disipando las nieblas del pasado.**

En cuanto entro en el aula de Adivinación, Lavender supo que esa asignatura le iba a encantar, aunque al principio no estuviese muy de acuerdo con Parvati, cuando la eligieron; pero Parvati había cedido por ella al matricularse en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por lo que no le quedaba mas remedio que asistir.

Por una vez llegaron las primeras a clase y cuando entró en el aula se quedo asombrada. No se parecía nada a un aula convencional, ya que había repartidas pequeñas mesas con sillas bajitas o puffs para poder sentarse cómodamente, así como un estante lleno de tacitas en colores pastel y un suave aroma a te de jazmín.

Ella esperaba una profesora alta, guapa, con una larga melena ondulada y una suave voz con un timbre que invitase al misterio. Cuando vio a la profesora Trelawney no supo como reaccionar. Ni alta, ni guapa ni melena ni nada de nada.

_Por favor queridos alumnos, un poco de silencio. Soy Sybill Trelawney y esta es la clase de Adivinación. Juntos vamos a descifrar los enigmas del futuro, a desentrañar los oscuros augurios que se ciernen sobre vosotros_.- todo esto lo dijo sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Potter.- _Si, como yo, estáis dotados del Ojo Interior, os podré enseñar grandes cosas, cosas que aun están por pasar._

Al oír esto a Lavender le costo mucho contener la risa, por que estaba claro que la profesora Trelawney tenia que recurrir a menudo al Ojo Interior: sus dos Ojos Exteriores no parecían valerle de mucha ayuda, a juzgar por las gruesas gafas que llevaba en ese momento. Recibió una dura mirada de Parvati y se puso a escuchar a la profesora con mas atención.

Pero cuanto mas la escuchaba, mas encantada se sentía de haberse matriculado en esa asignatura. Ella deseaba conocer el futuro, desentrañar las nieblas esas y poder alardear de que lo sabia todo, sobre todo lo que aun estaba por venir.

Cuando recibió una lechuza de su casa anunciándole la noticia de que su conejito Binky había sido atacado por un zorro y había muerto, su fervor por la profesora de Trelawney subió dos enteros, ya que recordó la primera profecía que había vaticinado en clase:

Aquello que mas temer sucederá en octubre

Por su naturaleza despreocupada, ella había olvidado completamente la profecía, aunque Parvati se encargo de recordárselo después del desayuno:

_Lo ves Lavender? Deberías haberte tomado mas en serio las predicciones de la profesora Trelawney. Estamos en octubre y ella predijo que eso que tu mas temías ocurriría este mes. Por eso a tu conejito lo ha matado un zorro._

Fue en ese momento cuando Granger dijo algo, pero ella estaba pensando en las musarañas y no la oyó. Solo noto que Ron la rodeaba por lo hombros mientras lanzaba una gélida mirada a Granger y la separaba un poco del grupo para acompañarla a clase. Cuando Parvati le explico el por que de la reacción de Ron, Lavender no supo que pensar. Por un lado, si se pensaba bien, no se podía negar que Hermione tenia razón: ella no temía que su Binky muriese. Pero si gracias a la Adivinación había conseguido callar a esa Granger y que Ron Weasly la cogiese por los hombros, ella no iba a tirar piedras contra su propio tejado.

Lo se, lo se, muy flojo, pero es que no se me ocurría nada. Y a ve si me dejáis algún rewie, aunque sea pa ponerme verde.

Chau


	4. MALDICIONES IMPERDONABLES

Buenos, pues aquí va otro capitulo. Espero que os gusto y como siempre, estos personajes no son mios, si no que hacen mas amena mi hora de comer en la oficina

Maldiciones imperdonables

Que lata, otra vez a cambiar de profesor para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Para Lavender Brown esa asignatura era un autentico suplicio, aunque no tanto como Pociones. Pero todas esas cosas de los contraembrujos nunca se le habían dado bien, aunque había que reconocer que eran muy muy útiles.

Ya había visto al profesor Moody en el comedor, cuando llegó en mitad de la cena, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor son esa siniestra pata de palo que tenia. Pero cuando entraron en el aula para su primera clase y escucho al profesor Moody hablar de las maldiciones imperdonables, apenas lo podía creer. No era posible que un profesor de Hogwarts explicase las maldiciones imperdonables y se propusiese mostrar sus efectos a chicos y chicas de catorce años. Eso iba contra natura.

Por que lo que nadie sabía es que Lavender Brown no había siempre hija única, como sus compañeros, e incluso Parvati creían. Por que Lavender tuvo un hermano llamado Basil que a los 8 años, y cuando ella contaba solo uno, cometió el imperdonable error de estar jugando en un parque enfrente de su casa, mientras su madre leía "Corazon de Bruja" en un banco, y ver como en ese momento se aparecía delante de él una figura alta y encapuchada.

El niño se le quedo mirando fijamente y llamo a su madre. Y entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido, demasiado rápido. El encapuchado saco una varita de la túnica y apunto a Basil directamente al pecho, mientras Amarilis Brown lo veía todo como a cámara lenta. Un rayo verde dio de lleno en el frágil pecho y Basil salio volando por los aires un metro, dos metros, tres metros....hasta caer sobre la dura tierra del parque.

Cuando Amarilis por fin pudo reaccionar y salir corriendo, el mortifago (no le cabía ninguna duda de que era un mortifago) se dio la vuelta hacia ella y se desapareció rápidamente. Pero Amarilis vio tres destellos antes de que desapareciera: el negro de su túnica, el rubio de su cabello y el plata de sus ojos. Solo podía ser una persona.

Por que Longbottom no era el único con parientes en San Mungo. Ella sabia de Frank y Alice Longbottom por su madre, enfermera mágica. Pero lo que los demás no sabían era que la tía de Lavender, Berenice, estaba tambien en San Mungo por varios cruciatus lanzados por Avery y Mulciber por negarse a acogerles en su casa mientras huían de los aurores, hace ya tantos años.

Por que Lavender había crecido toda su vida con un temor rayano en la histeria hacía estas maldiciones. Había crecido oyendo a sus padres hablar entre murmullos de su hermano Basil, asesinado por un desconocido (ellos nunca habían dicho nada a su hija sobre sus sospechas); había vivido siempre con recelo el momento en que su madre llegaba del trabajo, por que siempre se ponía triste (mas triste aun) al ver todos los días a su hermana postrada en una cama. Por que en el fondo se alegraba de abandonar su casa; su hogar no, su casa, y poder escapar de esa asfixiante atmósfera en la que vivía con sus padres, anclados en el pasado y viviendo de viejos recuerdos de queridas hermanas y niños perdidos hace mucho tiempo, sin reparar en que tenían una hija.

Una hija llamada Lavender Brown que los necesitaba, que reclamaba su atención de mil y una formas, todas inútiles. Que de pequeña se preguntaba porqué, por que sus padres no la querían igual que a Basil, ese niño al que ella no llego a conocer. O por que parecían preocuparse mas de su tía Berenice, completamente incapaz de dar la menor señal de vida, que por ella.

Por todo esto, al oír hablar de las maldiciones imperdonables no pudo evitar que su barbilla temblase, que un fuerte nudo atenazase su garganta y que sus ojos se llenasen de lagrimas. No pudo evitar levantarse del banco que compartía con Parvati y salir corriendo. Pero sabía que no importaba, que nadie se iba a dar cuenta.

En ese momento todos estaba mirando la cicatriz de Potter, y nadie tenia tiempo para Lavender Brown.

Bueno, pues esto es todo. He intentado desentrañar un poco el arbol genealogico de Lavender usando como excusa la primera clase que da Ojoloco. No se si lo habre conseguido o me ha quedado muy pasteloso. En fin, ya me direis algo.

Como ya imaginareis, el próximo se desarrolla en quinto, pero estoy en blanco......alguna idea???


	5. EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE

Bueno, pues aqui va otro capitulo mas. A ver que os parece...

Y lo de siempe: los personajes no son mio, solo juego con sus vidas

**EL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE**

Algo estaba pasando en el colegio. Últimamente Lavender veía mucha agitación, muchos corrillos de alumnos hablando quedamente. Supuso que se debían a los últimos acontecimientos que habían acaecido en el colegio.

A saber:

Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory, el director había contado a todo el colegio que El- Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había regresado, que había matado a esa monada de Cedric, que Potter se había batido en duelo con él y que había salido victorioso.

Dolores Umbrigde, subsecretaria del ministro había sido nombrada profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

La profesora Trelawney había sido puesta a prueba por Umbrigde.

La verdad, es que pensándolo bien, no era raro que el colegio estuviese alterado. Pero allí había algo raro.

En ninguno de los corrillos había alumnos de Slytherin. Lavender se fijo un poco más y vio que Malfoy, Parkinson, y Zabini seguían comportándose como los reyes del mambo. Greengrass y Nott seguían con su relación "secreta". Y Crabbe y Goyle....bueno, ellos eran Crabe y Goyle: cualquier síntoma de actividad cerebral era pura casualidad.

Cuando se fijo un poco más (lo que le llevo dos días y medio) se fijo que no eran todos los alumnos de las demás casas, si no de su curso, aunque es verdad que casi nunca había hablado con ellos. Y en todas las conversaciones estaban dos personas. Granger y Ron. Primero les vio hablando con Seamus y Dean, lo cual no era raro: pero cuando se acercaron ella y Parvati, cambiaron de tema y Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas.

Malo, estaba pasando algo.

Después vio como los gemelos Weasly hablaban con Chang, Corner y la rubia de las coletas de Hufflepuff. Definitivamente allí pasaba algo. Ya era raro ver a los gemelos con Chang y Corner, pero que además estuviese la srta. Coletas era muy muy sospechoso. Y decidió comentarlo con su _alter ego._

- Parvati, a ti no te parece que últimamente esta pasando algo raro en el colegio? No se, se ven grupos de gente haciendo corrillos por los pasillos, gente de distintas casas hablando y todo eso. Vamos, gente que no pega ni con cola hablando entre ellos.

Parvati, que estaba contemplando su reflejo en una cucharilla dijo sin mirarla:

- No se, Lavender, no me he fijado.

Y siguió a lo suyo.

Pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

Al día siguiente, después de una clase mortalmente aburrida de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aprovecho que Potter salio pitando y abordo a Granger y Ron.

- Bueno, se que algo esta pasando, así que venga, que es lo que se esta cociendo. Alguna fiesta?

Ron y Granger se miraron: estaba claro que no se esperaban que Lavender les abordase tan directamente. Ella enarcó una queja y Granger murmuró "Bueno, cuando mas seamos mejor...supongo". Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Mira, Lavender, estamos buscando a gente que le interese aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero defensa de verdad, y no las supuestas clases que recibimos del sapo con lazo. Vamos a reunirnos para concretar un poco mas todos juntos Así que, si te interesa, quedaremos en el Cabeza de Puerco en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Bueno, te apuntas? Por supuesto no se lo puedes decir a nadie mas, bueno a Parvati, si no se lo ha dicho ya Padma, cla....

- Vale, vale, Granger, respira que te va a dar algo.- Lavender no necesito pensarlo dos veces: si Ron estaba en el ajo, allá que iba ella -. Parvati y yo iremos sin falta, pero tiene que ser en el Cabeza de Puerco? Huele a cabra y el camarero es así como siniestro, no?

Ron ahogo una risa en el cuello de la túnica y Granger, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia dijo en el tono mas frió que pudo:

- Lavender, mona...esto no es una tontería. Por si aun no te has enterado Voldemort ha vuelto .- estremecimiento de Lavender y Ron y nueva mirada ceñuda de Hermione -. Con las clases que recibimos no vamos a poder defendernos en caso de ataque. Y a ti te conozco desde hace cinco años y créeme, te hacen falta.

Lavender intento buscar ayuda en Ron, pero este, que no había abierto la boca en toda la conversación, de repente parecía muy interesado en las puntas de sus pies.

- Bueno vale, si, contad con nosotras. Estaremos allí sin falta.

Mientras Lavender miraba como se alejaban sus compañeros se quedo pensando. Algo le daba en la nariz que esa reunión no estaba consultada, ni mucho menos aprobada por ningún profesor del colegio y de repente le entro miedo. No creía que Umbrigde estuviese de acuerdo en que aprendiesen defensa por su cuenta: mas bien, si se enterase, se pondría como una hidra. Pero Hermione tenía razón: a ella los hechizos de ataque y defensa se le daban fatal, nunca había superado el Aceptable en esa asignatura, y ese era el año de los T.I.M.O.S. Todavía no creía en el regreso de Quien- Tu-Sabes, pero entraba dentro de lo posible, ya que Potter parecía mas desquiciado que nunca. Así que pensó que no le vendrían mal unas clases practicas.

_Además, estaré cerca de Ron mucho tiempo_ -. Pensó mientras una gran sonrisa iluminaba su cara .- _a lo mejor consigo que se fije mas en mi. Podría aprovechar la ocasión._

Y muchas mas animada se dirigió a paso ligero a contarle todo a Parvati.

* * *

Bueno, pues a ver si me decis que tal....siguiente capitulo sexto. No me gustaria que asi fuese, pero creo que tendra que salir Ron por cojo....a la fuerza, vamos. Pero vamos a ver si le doy a las celulas grises y se me ocurre algo.


	6. RON Y LAVENDER

Otro capitulo mas, que me ha costado horrores escribirlo, y de dudoso resultado. En fin, será que las musas están un poco vagas con el frío.

Los personajes no son míos ni saco nada de todo esto (ojalá....)

**Ro- Ro y La-La**

_Tu crees que me miraba a mi?_

Lavender estaba emocionadísima. Por primera vez en seis años Ron parecía darse cuenta de que existía y, Oh! Sorpresa! Era una chica!

Claro que ella no había escatimado esfuerzos en hacérselo ver. Hablaba mas alto que nadie, reía sin motivo aparente, hacia grandes aspavientos cuando le veía y jugaba a hacerse la tímida en su presencia. En un principio no había confiado en que las tácticas de Parvati funcionasen, pero había que reconocer que estaban dando su fruto.

Cuando se celebro la fiesta en la Sala Común y Ron la beso, al principio pensó que estaba soñando. Por fin! Por fin había logrado su sueño! Ron la había besado! Pero después al pensarlo no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada.

En su cabeza, previamente al beso había una declaración de amor de Ron en toda regla. Muchos "te quiero", "no sabes cuanto había ansiado este momento", "te amo desde que te vi", etc. Pero no: Ron se había acercado a ella con aire decidido y dándole la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que llevaba en la mano a uno de los Creevy (no sabía a cual, nunca los diferenciaba), la había tomado firmemente de la cintura y le había plantado un beso rudo y seco, que ella se había tenido que encargar de ir suavizando. Se notaba que tenia poca experiencia el pobre.

Pero después lo olvidó todo. Durante un tiempo fue...completamente feliz, no había otra forma de explicarlo. Quería estar con el todo el tiempo posible, besarle, acariciarle, tocarle, perderse en sus ojos azules sin contar los minutos. Además, se había separado notablemente de Hermione, lo cual a ella le vino de perlas. Con los años había aprendido a tolerar su presencia (nada mas ni nada menos), pero no le hacia gracia verlos hablando juntos: hacia que la leona que anidaba dentro de ella se revolviese de furia y celos. Quizás no era la mas valiente de Gryffindor, pero era una leona al fin y al cabo.

Y como sufrió cuando Ron casi muere envenenado!! Pasó la noche entera llorando y siendo consolada por Parvati, mientras Hermione les lanzaba profundas miradas de disgusto por que no la dejaban dormir. Claro que, por otro lado, a una parte de ella le gustaba que esto hubiese ocurrido: no se hablaba de otra cosa en todo el colegio (incluso Granger volvía a hablarle), y creía que esto reafirmaría su relación con Ron. Él, al haber estado al borde la muerte, se daría cuenta de que Lavender era la mujer de su vida, que no podía vivir sin ella, y que al acabar el colegio se casarían y se irían los dos a vivir a una casita en el campo.

Por eso se sintió muy confundida cuando, el tercer día de ir a verle a la enfermería, le encontró otra vez durmiendo como un tronco. No es normal .- le decía a Parvati -. Nadie puede dormir tanto, por muchas pociones que tome. Pero al final le dieron el alta y las aguas volvieron a su cauce. Mas o menos.

Al volver de las vacaciones de Navidad Lavender sentía que algo había cambiado en su relación con Ron. El estaba mas esquivo, mas ausente que nunca, pasaba mas tiempo que nunca con Potter y Granger. Incluso le había parecido que un par de veces el intentaba cortar con ella. Con ella!! Con Lavender!! Y eso era algo que Lavender no iba a tolerar. Decidió que a partir de ese momento no le iba a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra. Le seguiría a todas partes, incluso le espiaría si era necesario. Por que nadie dejaba a Lavender Brown.

En el fondo, aunque no lo pareciese, era una chica muy realista y sensata: lo que pasaba era que a veces se le cruzaban por la cabeza ideas que no eran del todo buenas. Un día, mientras estaba sentada bajo un árbol al lado del lago se puso a pensar detenidamente. Y las conclusiones a las que llego no le gustaron nada. Sabia que se estaba comportando de una forma infantil por un lado y maniaco-obsesiva por otro. Sabia que se estaba poniendo en ridículo, que estaba dejando su dignidad por los suelos y que ya se rumoreaba que había perdido algún tornillo. Pero a ella no le importaba por que de repente, a la velocidad del rayo, la verdad se le hizo tan transparente como una poción de Veritaserum.

Ron nunca había estado enamorado de ella. Ni ella de Ron. Entonces, por que durante todos estos años se había empeñado en ir detrás de él? Por que se sintió como en una nube cuando por fin la besó y empezaron a salir? Vamos Lavender, tu sabes la respuesta, se dijo a si misma. Por que se sentía sola, por que tenía la necesidad de sentirse querida, amada, respetada. Por que Ron era lo que mas a mano tenía y por que, ya desde pequeños, sabía que sería fácil de embaucar, de que cayese en sus redes. Por que todos tenemos la necesidad de amar, de ser amados, aunque fuese un espejismo.

Sabía que Ron siempre había estado enamorado de Granger, y su conciencia le decía que Hermione lo estaba pasando muy mal con su relación. Por fin había visto lo inevitable: Ron quería cortar con ella, pero no sabia como. Quizás por caballerosidad, quizás por cobardía, quizás por que era la primera vez que tenia que acabar su relación con una chica y no sabia como hacerlo. Pero ella no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Por que Lavender Brown tenia una profunda veta de orgullo, mas afianzada en su personalidad que la vergüenza o el sentido del ridículo. Por que a ella no la dejaban: era ella la que decidía como y cuando se acababa la relación, aunque de puertas hacia fuera, fuese ella la abandona. Además, siempre se le habían dado mejor los papeles de victima que de verdugo.

Cuando por fin llego a la conclusión de que tenia que hacer que hacer que Ron cortase con ella lo mas rápido posible, inauditamente se sintió mucho mejor. Se levante del césped, sacudió su falda y se dirigió al colegio, pensando en que ojala se encontrase a Ron hablando con Hermione para poder montarle una buena escena de celos.

* * *

Muy malo, ya lo se...en el libro en el que mas aparece y mas dificil se me ha hecho escribir....veamos que tal se nos da el siguiente


	7. EL ULTIMO VIAJE A HOGWARTS

Otro capitulo mas...

Los personajes no me pertenencen

**El ultimo viaje a Hogwarts**

_Lavender, tienes que ir, es obligatorio para todos los magos en edad escolar..._

Su padre no dejaba de repetirle lo mismo desde que había leído en el "Profeta" que a partir de ese año, la asistencia a Hogwarts era obligatoria para todos los alumnos. Ella había tratado de mil y una formas quedarse en casa ese curso, no acabar sus estudios y ayudar a su padre en la tienda de artículos para pociones que regentaba. Pero había sido imposible.

La noche anterior a su partida, sola en su habitación y con el baúl ya cerrado, habia vertido las primeras lagrimas no calculadas en los ultimos dias. Las primeras lágrimas de verdad. Ella no quería volver al colegio. No quería dejar solos a sus padres. Sabía que estaban protegidos por su status de sangre limpia, pero no les quería dejar solos. La madre de Hannah Abbott también era sangre limpia y la encontraron muerta a principios del año anterior en la cocina de su casa.

Sabia que Parvati y Padma habían tenido la misma discusión con sus padres. Casualidades de la vida: el año pasado no querían abandonar Hogwarts y este año no querían volver...

Al llegar a Kina Cross y cruzar el anden 9 y ¾ vio que no iba a ser un curso como los demás. Había mucho menos bullicio que otros años, mucha menos gente y las despedidas y los abrazos se prolongaban mas de lo normal. Muchos niños pequeños lloraban abiertamente mientras, como ella la noche anterior, rogaban que no les obligasen a ir, que les dejasen quedarse con ellos. Pero eso era imposible.

Por fin subió al tren tras despedirse de sus padres entre lagrimas y, arrastrando el baúl y secándose las mejillas con la manga de su cazadora, buscaba a Parvati. Por fin la encontró en un compartimento, pero no estaba sola. Con ella estaban Seamus y Longbottom.

Lavender no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, a lo que Seamus contesto con un deje de frialdad ante la reacción de su compañera:

- Sí Lavender, somos los únicos de nuestro curso que vamos a asistir este año a Hogwarts. Harry Hermione y Ron no han aparecido. Y Dean ya me dijo que no vendría, que se había escapado de casa para proteger a su familia porque estaba seguro de que lo estaban buscando.

- Y nosotras hemos venido por que no nos queda otra - dijo Parvati mirando muy seria a Lavender -. Nuestros padres no nos han permitido quedarnos en casa, a pesar de la muerte de Dumbledore en mayo y de la incursión de los mortifagos.

Dicho esto, poco mas quedaba por decir. Parvati y Seamus habían resumido muy bien la situación. Ese año estaban solos. No estaba Dumbledore, no estaban ni Harry, ni Ron ni Hermione. Ellos eran los mayores, los que se tenían que encargar de cuidar a los mas pequeños, los que tenían que dar ejemplo. Y ese año, con Snape como director y los Carrow como miembros del profesorado, iban a tener mucho trabajo.

Ni siquiera podían contar con la presencia de Potter, siempre dando la cara por los demás, siempre arreglando las cosas, ofreciendo su sólida presencia a los demás. En ese momentos Lavender se sintió mas preocupada por el resto de sus compañeros de curso de lo que lo habia estado en sus seis años de convivencia. Sabia que los padres de Dean y Hermione eran muggles, por lo que estarían siendo buscados por el ministerio. Sabía que Harry estaba siendo buscado por el ministerio para interrogarle acerca de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero por una vez, Lavender sabia a ciencia cierta que el no tenía nada que ver. No hacia falta que nadie se lo dijese. Ella lo sabia.

Y Ron....Ron estaría con Harry, seguro. Y lo mas probable es que Hermione también estuviese con ellos, estudiando la forma de acabar con Quien-Tu- Sabes, para llegar un día al colegio y anunciar que todo habia acabado. Que Voldemort (solo de pensar en su nombre se estremeció, pero ya era hora de llamar a las cosas por su nombre) habia muerto y que podían vivir en paz.

Como si Longbottom (Neville, se corrigió mentalmente. Se llama Neville) le hubiese leído el pensamiento dijo con voz fuerte y segura, una voz que ella nunca habia oído en él.

- Vendrán. Antes o después vendrán a Hogwarts. Les conozco y no nos dejaran solos.

De repente se abrió la puerta del compartimento y los chicos echaron mano a sus varitas, esperando ver a Malfoy y sus compañeros. Pero eran Ginny y Lunática Lovegood, una con expresión de determinación en su rostro y la otra...bueno, como si no supiese muy bien que hacía allí. Se sentaron y Ginny empezó a hablar:

- Bueno chicos, ya sabéis que este año estamos solos. Así que yo creo que tendríamos que empezar cuanto antes a planearlo todo. Tenemos que hablar con Ernie y Michael, pero yo creo que estarán de acuerdo.

- ¿A planear el qué? - preguntó Lavender.

- La maniobra de desestabilización de la nueva dirección, claro - respondió Luna mirandola fijamente, como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Lavender abrió la boca para protestar, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. Neville y Seamus la miraron y asintieron con leve pero firme movimiento de cabeza. Parvati contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana, pero asía su varita con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos de la presión. Y Luna, por una vez no parecía estar en la inopia, si no que miraba a Ginny con expresión preocupada, pero asintió resueltamente.

En ese momento Lavender se quedo mirando a sus compañeros y comprendió, mas profundamente que antes, que estaban solos, que nadie les iba a prestar ayuda, que tenían el deber de defender a sus compañeros mas débiles. Pero también, por primera vez desde que entro en Hogwarts, se sintió arropada por sus compañeros, ya fuesen de la casa que fuesen. Sintió que tenia amigos que darían la vida por ella. Y ella la daría por ellos si era necesario. Por una vez, no sintió miedo.

No en vano, fue la primera de su familia en ir a Gryfindor. Por algo sería, ¿no?

* * *

bueno, algo es algo, no? Ya solo queda un capitulo, el epilogo al estilo "19 años despues" Como no se sabe que pasa con ella, la he dejado viva (la pensaba matar en la batalla final, pero me parecia un poco cruel y en el fondo no me gustan los finales tan tragicos)

Chauuuuu


	8. ESCAPANDO

Otro capitulo mas. Y no, no es el ultimo, he decidido alargarlo un poco mas. Y en este he metido a mas personajes. No se, me he dejado llevar...

Los personajillos no son mios ni saco nada de ellos

**ESCAPAR**

Sola. Estaba sola. Ya no quedaba nadie mas en Gryffindor.

Neville hacía un mes o mas que había desaparecido después de una clase de Estudios Muggles, cuando fue requerido al despacho de la profesora Carrow. Hasta ahora nadie había sido llamado al despacho, por que a los hermanos Carrow les gustaba impartir "disciplina" delante del resto de alumnos, para que aprendiesen. Incluso muchas veces eran otros alumnos los que debían ejecutar los castigos. A todos les parecía algo repulsivo, menos a un grupito de Slytherin, entre los que se encontraban Crabe, Goyle y Zabini. Curiosamente Lavender se fijo que Malfoy no parecía disfrutar cuando tenia que castigar a algún alumno. Lo hacia, por supuesto, pero intentaba que sus cruciatus pasaran rozando al castigado.

Por eso, cuando llamaron a Neville al despacho de Alecto Carrow, supieron que algo pasaba. Algo muy malo. Y cuando Neville no apareció a la hora de la cena, ella y Parvati empezaron a especular:

- No se, Parvati, todo esto es siniestro. Crees que estará bien? Donde puede estar?

A Lavender le pasaban mil ideas por la cabeza, desde que lo tuviesen encadenado en las mazmorras hasta que lo hubiesen enviado a Azkaban. Pero Parvati no la hacía mucho caso. Estaba intentando sacar algo del bolsillo interior de la túnica. Lavender no pudo ver lo que era, por que parecía ser un objeto muy pequeño. Parvati lo miro extrañada mientras se lo pasaba de una mano a otra, lo escudriñaba con el ceño fruncido y después, para sorpresa de Lavender, soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Tranquila Lavender, Neville esta bien. Luego hablamos en la habitación de los chicos.

Una vez terminada la cena, subieron corriendo a la habitación de Seamus. Encontraron a este tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo. Ni siquiera se inmuto cuando las dos chicas entraron en su cuarto. Parvati se sentó en la cama que había sido de Dean, al lado de Seamus y comenzó a hablar.

- Chicos, quizás os sorprenda lo que os voy a decir, pero he recibido un mensaje de Neville.

Seamus se levanto de un salto de la cama y Lavender se quedo con la boca abierta y cuando se repuso empezó a balbucear:

- Pero como...cuando...es imposible, cuando lo has recibido? Y como?

- En la cena, cuando estabas conmigo Lavender. Y por medio de esto.

Saco algo de su bolsillo, algo muy pequeño y dorado. Se tuvieron que acercar mucho para darse de lo que era: un galeón de oro con una pequeña inscripción:

_Estoy bien, he tenido que huir. En caso de problemas nos vemos en la SDLM_

Lavender lo reconoció al instante. Era uno de los galeones por los que se mantenían en contacto en quinto, cuando se celebraban las reuniones del ED. Ella había perdido el suyo hace mucho tiempo, pero parecía ser que Parvati había estado muy pendiente del suyo

- Si!! Neville esta escondido en la Sala de los Menesteres!! No es genial??

La verdad es que era una idea genial, pensó Lavender. Casi nadie sabia de la existencia de esa sala y si Neville quería, nadie podía entrar cuando el estuviese.

Seamus desparecio la semana pasada, después de negarse practicar la maldición Imperius con un alumno de tercero de Ravenclaw. Salió de clase corriendo y no supieron nada de el hasta que envió un mensaje a Parvati. Lavender pensaba que el sistema de los galeones era muy eficaz. Habían avisado a los miembros del ED que quedaban en el colegio, así como de que Neville estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, y tácitamente se habían puesto de acuerdo para acudir allí en caso de problemas.

Parvati y Padma habían desaparecido esa misma mañana, en medio de un gran revuelo. En mitad del desayuno, y en voz bien alta para que todos los alumnos lo escuchasen, Amycus Carrow había comentado que ahora mismo estaban estudiando el status de sangre de la madre de dos alumnas que actualmente estaban en Hogwarts, y que de ser ciertos los rumores, las hijas de Ashaali Patil serían arrestadas, ya que eran mayores de edad.

Ambas salieron corriendo sin pensarlo, y cuando Alecto Carrow se levanto de la mesa y les lanzo un hechizo inmovilizador, Padma saco la varita y lanzo un hechizo escudo tan potente que varios alumnos que estaban cerca cayeron de sus bancos.

Bueno, por lo menos ahora estaban a salvo. Pero Lavender se había quedado sola y no sabia cuanto tiempo podía soportarlo. Empezó a dirigirse a su clase de Transformaciones, aunque le parecía un tanto ridículo dar clase en esas circunstancias, pero la profesora McGonagall les había pedido encarecidamente que intentasen aparentar una situación de absoluta normalidad. Iba caminando con la cabeza agachada, por eso no vio cuando chocó con otra persona.

Con todos sus libros desparramados por el suelo empezó a farfullar algo sobre la gente que no se fijaba por donde iba, pero al levantar los ojos se quedo de piedra. Había chocado contra Daphne Greengrass. La verdad es que en siete años no sabia nada de esa chica. Casi siempre iba con Nott o Bulstrode, así que no pertenecía al grupito de Malfoy. Pero dadas las circunstancias Lavender no sabia que podía esperar de ella. Greengrass la miro fríamente mientras decía:

- Será mejor que recojas tus libros y _desaparezcas_ Brown – pronunciándolo con especial énfasis "desaparezcas"-. No quiero que vuelvan a interrumpir mi desayuno.

- Tranquila Greengrass, ya me voy a clase.

Mientras se dirigía al aula de Transformaciones, volvió a oír a Greengrass a su espalda.

- Me habían dicho que eras algo cortita, pero esto ya clama al cielo. En serio piensas que te van a dejar libre? Piénsalo Brown, eres la ultima de Gryffindor. Tu serás la siguiente, así que yo me iría a donde quiera que estén huyendo tus amiguitos.

- Y eso a ti que te importa?

- Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero que me vuelvan a importunar en mis comidas – aunque una verdad diferente se revelaba en sus ojos. Lavender pensó que parecía incluso _preocupada_-. Asi que será mejor desaparezcas cuanto antes.

Y con un atisbo de sonrisa, se marcho por donde había venido.

Lavender Brown no lo podía creer: Daphne Greengrass había tratado de ponerla sobre aviso, se había preocupado por ella. Bien es cierto que de una forma muy especial, una forma muy "slytherin". Pero así eran ellos mostrando sus sentimientos (los que tenían sentimientos, claro): fríos como el hielo y secos como el hueso.

Todavía con los libros por el suelo, se quedo sopesando las palabras de Daphne, y pensó que tenia mucha razón. Ella era la única, la cabeza visible del alumnado perteneciente a la casa de Godric Gryffindor. Irían a por ella, intentarían sacarle a la fuerza el escondite de sus compañeros, la obligarían a torturar a mas alumnos. Y ella no podía soportarlo. Al menos no sola, no sin el apoyo de Parvati, Seamus y Neville. Ella era valiente, pero solo cuando se sentía respaldada; era leal, pero solo cuando podía compartir sus lealtades con alguien. Era una Gryffindor, pero solo en compañía de otro Gryffindor. Sola no era mas que Lavender Brown, una chica de dieciocho años recién cumplidos con mucho miedo.

Ya se estaba encaminando a la Sala de los Menesteres cuando algo la hizo detenerse. Sentado en el suelo había un alumno de segundo de su casa, un niño pequeño, llorando y con varios rasguños en la cara y en los brazos. A su lado había una puerta entreabierta de la que salía la voz de Alecto Carrow diciendo que la siguiente alumno que se atreviese a poner en duda sus teorías sobre los sucios muggles, recibiría el mismo castigo que Daniel Buttler.

Lavender se agacho, acaricio los cabellos de Daniel y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Le cogió de la mano y mientras se dirigía con el a ver a la señora Pompfrey, decidió que no era el momento de huir. Todavía no.

* * *

Otro capitulo mas....esto se esta alargando mas de la cuenta, pero bueno... El siguiente no tengo ni idea de que va a ir asi que, sorpresa!!

Y a ver si me decis algo, que he descubierto que hace mucha ilusion


	9. LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS

Pues hala, hoy teneis doble racion, que no tengo nada de curro, jajajaja

Los personajes no son mio

**LA ULTIMA BATALLA**

Cuando a Harry por fin le entro en la cabeza de que no lo podía hacer todo el solo, que ellos estaban allí para ayudarle y salio con Luna en dirección a la torre de Ravenclaw, Lavender apretó la varita con fuerza, permaneciendo en el mas absoluto de los silencios. Allí estaban reunidos la mayoría de sus compañeros, y para Lavender fue un impacto darse cuenta lo que habían cambiado todos. Era como si a su aspecto actual, se solapase la imagen que Lavender conservaba en su memoria de cuando se habían conocido, hace casi siete años.

Todos habían cambiado. La guerra les había cambiado. En esencia, pensaba Lavender, no somos mas que unos niños dispuestos a pelear por algo en lo que creemos. Unos niños que hemos tenido que crecer demasiado rápido este ultimo año. Que lejos quedaban para ella sus preocupaciones del año anterior, cuando aun sabiendo que Voldemort había regresado (ya podía decir su nombre sin alterarse demasiado), su máxima preocupación era su relación con Ron. Este año su prioridad había sido proteger a los alumnos mas pequeños y tratar que las cosas en el colegio fuesen mas o menos como siempre, aun a riesgo de su integridad.

Al final ella no había huido: había permanecido en su puesto y encontró un apoyo en Terry Boot y Susan Bones, ya que Ernie y Lisa Turpin también habían tenido que huir. Entre los tres consiguieron mantener un poco el control. Plantaban cara a los Carrow y a Snape como mejor podían, y Lavender se sorprendió a si misma y al resto del colegio cuando lanzo un potente hechizo contra Zabini al decir este que posiblemente "esa asquerosa sangresucia de Granger ya estaría bien muerta y enterrada". Eso le costó un cruciatus de Parkinson, pero valió la pena. Nadie iba a insultar nunca mas a un Gryffindor en su presencia. Ni siquiera a Granger.

Su mirada siguió recorriendo la Sala de los Menesteres y sus ojos se posaron en Neville. Calcular lo que había cambiado este era imposible. Recordaba al niño que había sido en primero, ese niño olvidadizo y despistado, patoso, que la primera vez que montó en una escoba perdió el control y se rompió una muñeca. Y ahora se había convertido en un chico valiente, arrojado, que no dudaba en luchar por todo en lo que el creía sin importarle las consecuencias, con la cara aun marcada por las maldiciones que le habían arrojado los Carrow y algunos alumnos de Slytherin.

Y Parvati, que como ella había pasado los primeros años interesándose únicamente en chicos, en estar guapas, en los últimos cotilleos y en criticar a todo el mundo, aisladas de los demás. Sintió un poco de pena por lo que se habían perdido con ese aislamiento, pero pensó (confió), en que tendrían años para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Años para verse con Hermione y tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, mientras Lavender le confesaba lo celosa que había siempre de ella por su inteligencia, por su valor. Años para que Luna le explicase que era un bibller maravilloso y donde encontrarlos. Años para que Ginny le enseñase a montar en escoba como es debido. Años para conocer a sus compañeros de colegio, esos a los que había estado ignorando durante siete años.

Noto como unos ojos se posaban en ella y vio que Hermione la miraba y esbozaba una sonrisa. Quizás estuviese pensando lo mismo que ella. Cuando se iba a acercar a ella, simplemente para hablar de ultimo año, para preguntarle donde habían estado, que habían hecho, y que iban a hacer ahora, la puerta del pasadizo que unía la Sala de los Menesteres con Cabeza de Puerco se abrió y empezó a entrar gente.

El primero en entrar fue el profesor Lupin, seguido de algunos aurores, los padres de Ron; Bill y Fleaur Delacour; Oliver Wood, Angelina, Katie y Alicia; Justin Finch-Fletchey, que ese año lo había pasado escondido en un pueblo de los Alpes suizos por unos parientes muggles y fue corriendo a abrazar a sus compañeros; antiguos alumnos, familiares, amigos. Todo eran abrazos y lagrimas de emoción, aunque no se sabia si por el reencuentro o por lo que podía pasar después.

Ese emotivo encuentro fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la sala, la que daba al pasillo, se abrió y entraron Harry y Luna. Harry trastabilló y resbaló un par de escalones al ver que la afluencia a la sala había crecido notablemente en su ausencia. Cuando llegó abajo, miró a todos muy seriamente y dijo:

_El momento ha llegado, vamos a presentar batalla aquí, en Hogwarts_.

Lavender se quedo petrificada. A pesar de llevar todo el año preparándose por si llegaba ese momento, en el fondo confiaba en que no se diese el caso. Allí estaban ellos, un puñado de adolescentes dispuestos a luchar contra mortifagos, gigantes y quien sabe que mas criaturas. Y Voldemort. Lucharían contra Voldemort y su ejercito. En ese momento la idea se le antojó ridícula y solo pensaba en salir por el pasadizo hacia EL Cabeza de Puerco cuanto antes.

Parvati la agarró del brazo y la llevó como hipnotizada hacia el comedor donde la profesora McGonagall daba las instrucciones a seguir para fortificar aun mas el castillo y dividirse en varios frentes. Pero Lavender no podía reaccionar. No podía dejar de pensar en la batalla que estaba por comenzar allí mismo, quizás en el comedor, o en el Pasillo de Encantamientos. Tenía la mirada perdida, sentía su cuerpo como si no fuese suyo, su mente como la de otra persona. Sentía temblar cada fibra de su cuerpo por el miedo. Por que ahora la cosa iba en serio. Ya no se trataba de practicar hechizos en un aula vacía, ni de plantar cara a los profesores. Ahora iban a luchar de verdad contra auténticos mortifagos, y seguramente muchos morirían o quedarían malheridos.

Entonces recordó lo que le había dado fuerza ese ultimo año. Sus compañeros, sus amigos. Allí estaban todos dispuestos a luchar, a pelear hasta el ultimo aliento, a darlo todo por conseguir un mundo mejor, un mundo en paz. Miró a Harry y este le devolvió la mirada, reflejando quizás su propio miedo pero con una determinación en él como nunca había visto antes. Y de repente lo vio todo claro.

No les quedaba otra opción que luchar, la situación no podía seguir así por mas tiempo. Por que Harry, el Elegido o no, iba a luchar por ellos. Por que Harry se había echado sobre sus hombros la tarea de ser quien acabase con Voldemort y ellos tenían lo obligación de quitarle todo impedimento en su camino.

Por eso, cuando Parkinson intentó que apresaran a Harry fue una de las primeras en levantarse y sacar la varita, dispuesta a llevarse por delante a quien intentase arrebatarle su ultima esperanza.

* * *

El final un poco traido por los pelos, pero es que me meto en unos jardines de los que no se salir luego...en fin a ver que os parece

Y creo que ya va siendo hora de ir acabando el fic, no creeis? Que al final le vais a coger mania a la pobre Lavender. Aunque si quereis algo en especial, no teneis mas de decirlo

Chau


	10. DESPUES DE LA BATALLA

Bueno, pues nada, que se me resiste el epilogo del fic. Cada dia lo empiezo, me voy por las ramas y acabo con un capitulo nuevo...aqui va otro

Los personajes no son mios ni nada parecido

**Despues de la batalla**

Silencio. Lo primero que sintió Lavender al despertar en el frío suelo del vestíbulo era el silencio que había a su alrededor. Por un momento se pregunto si no había muerto en la batalla. Cuando sintió el dolor subir por sus piernas y después por su espalda se dijo que era imposible que los muertos sintiesen tanto dolor, y espantada se preguntó si no sería ella la única superviviente de la batalla.

La batalla..., en la que había estado a punto de morir asesinada por Greyback y en la que Hermione le salvó la vida y pensó que nunca se lo podrá agradecer lo suficiente. Pero no, no estaba sola: Dean y Padma se dirigían corriendo hacia ella y la ayudaron a incorporarse.

- Que ha pasado? – preguntó Lavender con miedo.

- Tranquila – dijo Padma con una amplia sonrisa -. Hemos ganado: Harry ha vencido a Voldemort.

Entre los dos la ayudaron a levantarse y juntos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. En la puerta se cruzaron con los Malfoy que salían en ese momento. Por una vez no iban con la cabeza erguida, mirando a todo el mundo por encima de ellos, si no que Narcisa y Draco se apartaron para permitirles el paso. Ahora ellos eran los vencedores y Lavender se preguntó vagamente que sería de ellos, pero tenía muchas otras cosas en la cabeza para seguir ese hilo de sus pensamientos. Entró ayudada por Dean y Padma, debido a que había sufrido una gran caída desde lo alto de la escalera y necesitaba la atención urgente de madame Pomfrey. Pero cuando vio la escena que se estaba desarrollando alli, se desasió de sus amigos y les dijo que podía esperar, que no estaba tan mal.

Se sentó en un banco junto a Sean, Padma, Parvati y Neville, que comía con la espada de Gryffindor a su lado y relataba una y otra vez como le había cortado la cabeza a Nagini. Él también parecía necesitar ayuda de la señora Pomfrey, ya que la mitad de su cara parecía un pegote de carne picada. Pero bueno, todos presentaban en mayor o menor medida las consecuencias de la batalla. Ella tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido con la caída; Seamus tenía nuevas cicatrices en la cara, a las que se sumaban las producidas por los Carrow que aun no se le había curado ("Vas a acabar como Potter" dijo alguien en tono de broma); Parvati tenía un pie roto y Dean se quejaba de un hombro. Además estaban todos cubiertos de arañazos y heridas en la todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo.

Hacia el final del comedor, cerca de la mesa de los profesores, se encontraban dispuestos los cadáveres de los que habían muerto en la batalla, pero Lavender aun no se sentía con fuerzas para acercarse, para ver quien había caído. Decidió ser egoísta por un momento y disfrutar un poco de la recién establecida paz y de la excitación general que se había producido por la muerte de Voldemort y la mayoría de los mortífagos. Pero ese momento de bendita ignorancia no duró mucho. Parvati y Dean se levantaron y la volvieron a coger, mientras Parvati le decía al oído:

- Vamos Lavender, tenemos que ir a presentar nuestros respetos a la familia Weasly.

En ese momento el suelo se volvió a abrir debajo de sus pies. No, no podía ser, no podía haber muerto algún miembro de la familia Weasly. Ni Ginny, ni los gemelos, ni los padres o hermanos mayores, a los que Lavender apenas conocía. Ni mucho menos Ron. Desde donde se encontraban era difícil ver de quien se trataba, ya que solo se veía una abigarrada masa de cabezas pelirrojas inclinadas sobre alguien. En ese momento vio a Ron y se maldijo a si misma por alegrarse de que no se tratase de él, a pesar de que un miembro de su familia había muerto, y se supone que debería sentir el mismo dolor por la muerte, se tratase de quien se tratase. Al acercarse más vio que se trata de uno de los gemelos, pero no sabe cual.

En ese momento Ginny se da la vuelta y les mira sin ver, con los ojos anegados por las lagrimas.

- Es Fred. Estaba luchando contra Rockwood y una maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho. Murió al instante, mientras bromeaba con Percy.

Ginny no tenías mas que decir y se dio la vuelta para ser abrazada por Bill.

Lavender no lo pudo resistir más y se dio la vuelta. Pero lo que vio la dejó aun peor de lo que ya estaba. Allí estaban el resto de caídos en la batalla, unos cincuenta en total entre aurores, estudiantes, familiares y amigos. Alli estaba Lisa Turpin, cuya familia aun no se había presentado; Colin Creevy rodeado de su hermano y sus padres; el profesor Lupin y su mujer, con el pelo de color rosa chicle, como burlándose de la muerte; Oliver Wood, que según se entero Lavender después había dado su vida por salvar la de Alicia y Katie; Marieta Edgecombe, que había querido enmendar su error con el ED y lo había pagado con su vida; Susan Bones; Justin; la señora Rosmerta... Y muchos más a los que Lavender no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirar.

Y ahora si que corrió. Corrió con todas las fuerzas que aun le quedaban, atravesando el pasillo entre las mesas lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió por todos los impulsos de escapar reprimidos durante el ultimo año. Corrió para olvidar todo lo que había visto, todo el sufrimiento que había presenciado, todas las familias que se habían roto para siempre, todo el dolor que había en el comedor condensado. Corrió para dar salida a toda la ira y la rabia que tenia en su interior por la muerte de Lisa, de Colin (Por Merlín!! El ni siquiera debía estar ahí!!), por la de Oliver, por la de Susan, que tanto la había apoyado este año y cuya perdida se sumaba a la de una familia marcada por la tragedia.

Corrió por la amplia explanada del castillo, hasta que extenuada y cegada por la lagrimas, se sentó debajo de un árbol con la cabeza entre las piernas y dando rienda suelta toda la ira, la rabia y la frustración que sentía en ese momento, mientras su cuerpo daba violentas sacudidas debido al llanto. De repente notó una mano en su hombro y desconcertada se dio la vuelta. A su lado estaba Luna, que sin mediar palabra se sentó a su lado, le cogió la mano y comenzó a hablar.

- Te vi salir del comedor bastante mal y vine a ver como estabas – la miro con sus profundos y extraños ojos azules y le dijo -. No tienes por que llorar, todo a terminado ya. Todo se acabó.

- Si, todo se acabó Luna. Pero has visto el precio que hemos pagado? No es justo!! – gritó Lavender -. No es justo que haya muerto tanta gente!!

Luna pareció sopesar sus palabras antes de hablar, y casi en un susurro dijo:

- No Lavender, no es justo. La vida nunca es justa. Pero no estés triste, piensa en tus padres, que están a salvo. Piensa en los amigos que han sobrevivido y junto a los cuales te quedan muchos años para compartir cosas. Y sobre todo piensa que a veces la gente se va, pero no se va del todo. A veces incluso podemos oírlos.

- Luna, en serio no estoy de humor para tus teorías sobre torposoplos y pymplis tragones. Los muertos, muertos están. Y no vuelven.

Luna enarco una ceja y muy seria le dijo:

- Eso lo dices por que tu no has visto el velo del Departamento de Misterios.

Lavender esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y muy a su pesar se sintió intrigadísima por ese velo del Departamento de Misterios.

- Como? Un velo dices? Que velo?

- Si, un velo que cuelga de un arco que no se sujeta en nada, y que parece ondear y ondear y....

Algo mas calmada ayudo a Luna a levantarse de la hierba y juntas se dirigieron al castillo a comer algo. Mientras Luna seguía hablando de ese fantástico y misterioso velo, Lavender contempló el castillo y los numerosos desperfectos que presentaba. Se dijo que tendrían que empezar pronto con las obras de reconstrucción, y pensó que no sería mala idea que ella fuese a echar una mano, ya que seguramente necesitarían toda la gente posible si querían abrir el colegio el próximo septiembre.

Iba a ser un trabajo duro, ya que el castillo estaba prácticamente en ruinas. Pero dentro de ella, que había demostrado ser una Gryffindor de tomo y lomo, había una parte Hufflepuff heredada de su familia. Y ya se sabía lo trabajadores que eran los tejones.

* * *

Pues nada, ya me direis que tal. En cuanto al siguiente capitulo (que lo hay y lo subire en un rato) Sera el final? No lo sera? Sorpresa...

Chau


	11. Diecinueve años despues

Bueno, aqui os dejo el ultimo capitulo del fic sobre Lavender Brown

los personajes no son mios...si lo fuesen, otro gallo cantaria

**DIECINUEVE AÑOS DESPUES**

A Lavender le parecía mentira. Habían pasado diecinueve años desde la ultima vez que había ido a King Cross. Pero las circunstancias eran muy diferentes de las de esa última vez: entonces era una chica de dieciocho años la que bajaba del tren y venía de una guerra. Ahora era una mujer de treinta y siete años y llevaba a su hija mayor, Celeste, al anden 9 y ¾, ya que ese año iniciaba su educación mágica en Hogwarts. Al ver el tren de color escarlata no pudo evitar sentir como le invadía la nostalgia de esos días.

Recordó su primer viaje en el expreso, en un compartimento con dos niños y una niña, que luego acabarían en otra casa: Terry, Hannah y Justin. Estuvieron todo el viaje explicándole a Justin cosas sobre el mundo mágico, ya que él era muggle y no sabia nada de nada. Ahora Justin ya no estaba, y a pesar de que habían pasado casi veinte años desde su muerte en la guerra, Lavender no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta. Pero no era momento de sentirse triste.

Celeste tiraba de su mano y metía prisa a sus padres para llegar cuanto antes a la barrera de la que tanto había oído hablar en casa, la barrera sólida a primera vista que separaba el mundo mágico del mundo muggle.

- Vamos mamá, papá!! Me tenéis que explicar como hacerlo.

Lavender se agacho a la altura de sus ojos y le dijo:

- Es muy fácil cariño. Solo tienes que dirigirte a ese muro con decisión, pero tranquila. No te va a pasar nada –y le tendió la mano mientras le decía -. Vamos Celeste, yo te ayudo.

- No mami. Lo voy a hacer yo sola y os veré en el otro lado.

Lavender sonrió: la primera vez que había cruzado la barrera lo hizo aferrada a la mano de su padre y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No cabía duda que su hija estaría en Gryffindor, y eso la hizo sentir estupidamente orgullosa, ya que ahora no se daba tanta importancia a las casas como cuando ella estudiaba. Tomo la mano de Roger y cruzaron.

Roger...quien le iba a decir a ella en sus tiempos de colegio que acabaría casándose con Roger Davies. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas. Después de la batalla habían coincidido en las obras de reconstrucción de Hogwarts y habían pertenecido al mismo que equipo encargado de la reparación de los invernaderos, dirigidos por Pomona y Neville (a este se le daban sorprendente bien las dotes de mando; había aprendido mucho en la guerra), y poco a poco se fueron conociendo. Aunque Parvati siempre dice que lo engatusó como a Ron, con un aleteo de pestañas y riéndole las gracias. Pero no. Ambas sabían que Lavender, al terminar las obras estaba profundamente enamorada de Roger.

Poco después coincidieron en el Ministerio, adonde Lavender había ido a arreglar unos papeles referentes a la herencia de su tía Berenice. Esta por fin había fallecido sin recobrar la consciencia desde que fue atacada por Avery y Mulciber, hacía ya tantos años. Los medimagos dijeron que no sufrió, pero ella sabía no era así. Su tía había sufrido muchisimo. Allí se encontró con Roger, que entonces estaba estudiando la carrera de Derecho Magico, y como ella no se aclaraba con todos los papeles que tenían que presentar, le propuso tomar algo en la cafetería del ministerio mientras la ayudaba a poner orden a todos esos pergaminos de propiedades y cuentas en Gringotts.

A ese café siguió otro, y otro mas. Después una cena, un paseo, una salida al cine, al que Lavender no había ido nunca y al principio se asustó un poco por que pensó que la iban a atacar unos gigantes. Y por fin, una noche, cuando la dejaba en la puerta que del apartamento que compartía con Parvati, la besó. Fue un beso tímido, dulce, tierno, nada que ver con el rudo beso que le había dado Ron en sexto, en el que parecía que estaba marcando su territorio. Fue todo lo contrario. Lavender respondió levantando un poco la barbilla y pensó que las cosas empezaban a arreglarse.

Lavender seguía siendo propensa a las divagaciones, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que habían atravesado la barrera y su hija tiraba de su brazo para despedirse de ella. Roger ya había subido su baúl al tren y Celeste tenía mucha prisa por subir al expreso y conocer a sus compañeros de colegio. La mirada de Lavender recorrió todo el anden y pudo ver a varios de sus compañeros de colegio.

A poco mas de un metro de ellos estaban Draco Malfoy y su mujer, Astoria, con el pequeño Scorpius. El niño era una copia de su padre cuando se habían conocido, pero parecía haber heredado algo de la dulzura de su madre, ya que su mirada era menos dura que la de Draco a sus edad y su barbilla no apuntaba al cielo. La mirada de Draco se poso en ella un instante y la paso por alto. Quizás no la había reconocido. Habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que se vieron tan cerca y Lavender llevaba ahora el pelo mas corto, y de un rubio mas oscuro que cuando estudiaban juntos. O quizás Draco no queria recordar el momento en el que los Malfoy se tuvieron que inclinar por primera vez ante alguien después de la batalla.

Detrás de ellos estaban Angelina y George, con Fred, que si a Lavender no le fallaba la memoria iba a empezar tercero. Saludo a George con un leve movimiento de cabeza y este le correspondió con un guiño que le recordó a otros tiempos, cuando los dos gemelos se dedicaban a ligar con todas las chicas del colegio.

También estaban Cho Chang y su marido con su hijo Brendan, un adolescente guapísimo con el cabello negro como el carbón y los ojos ligeramente rasgados, herencia de su madre. Cho se había casado con un muggle llamado Dylan, al que conoció por casualidad una vez que le dio por coger el metro en Londres, por pura curiosidad. El la vio desesperada intentar meter en el billete en la ranura y se había enamorado de ella al instante. Tras muchas vacilaciones, ya que Cho no sabia como iba a encajar que ella fuese una bruja, decidió darle una oportunidad, y resulto que Dylan se adaptó rápidamente al mundo mágico. Todo esto se lo contó en la cafetería de San Mungo en una de las visitas que Lavender hacía a su tia Berenice, ya que Cho era medimaga. Y a pesar de la envidia que sentía Lavender por Cho en Hogwarts, ya que se llevaba a todos los chicos de calle (incluyendo a su marido) en el colegio, se alegro muchísimo por ella.

Siguió paseando su mirada por el anden 9 y ¾ y al final encontró lo que inconscientemente había estado buscando desde que entraron. Un poco alejados de la muchedumbre estaban Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny, con sus hijos. Con todos sus hijos, cinco en total, los dos pequeños mas apartados y hablando entre ellos. Todos ellos formaban una grupo alegre, muy feliz, que no parecía haber pasado por todo lo que ellos pasaron. Ron y Hermione parecían muy enamorados y Lavender no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando recordó como Hermione le había lanzado al que entonces era su novio una bandada de canarios asesinos. Ginny, que ya había dejado de ser cazadora del Holyhead Arpies miraba amorosamente a Harry mientras este parecía darle unos últimos consejos a sus hijos.

Todavía faltaban unos quince minutos para que partiese el expreso y aprovecho para acercare a la ventanilla desde la que se asomaba su hija Celeste, que la llamaba con una mano:

- Mamá, mamá, mira, ya tengo una amiga Clodagh Finnigan, y dice que su papá te conoce.

- Claro, claro me conoce. Fuimos juntos a un baile – no pudo dejar de sentir sorpresa. Ignoraba que Seamus se hubiese casado, y menos que tuviese una hija. En ese momento, rodeada de escolares sintió resurgir en ella la cotilla que había sido a la edad de su hija -. Clodagh, guapa, como se llama te madre?

- La niña la miro extrañada, pero muy resuelta y levantando un poco su puntiaguda barbilla contesto:

- Mi mamá se llama Romilda Vane.

Por Merlín, eso si que era una sorpresa. Seguro que Parvati no lo sabía.

- Pues encantada de conocerte Clodagh. Saluda a tus padres cuando les envíes esta noche una lechuza. Y ahora escucharme las dos – No quería ponerse seria, pero no pudo evitarlo -. Os veo juntas y me recordáis a dos niñas que estudiaron en Hogwarts hace muchos años. No se por que me da que las dos vais a acabar en la misma casa y que vais a ser buenas amigas. Pero no os centréis en vosotras. Intentad conocer al resto de compañeros de vuestro curso, de vuestra casa y del resto de las casas. Aunque vayan a Slytherin.

- Pero mamá – intento protestar Celeste.

- Si Celeste, intentad compartir con vuestros compañeros todo el tiempo posible, por que cuando acabéis el colegio, no os acordareis de la mitad de las cosas que os explicaran en clase – Lavender hablaba por experiencia: ella solo se acordaba de hechizos defensivos y maldiciones, y la verdad, hubiera preferido no aprender nada de eso -. Pero recordareis cada instante pasado con vuestros amigos.

Y recordando, no sabía por que, a Daphne Greengrass, agregó:

- Además, nunca se sabe de donde puede veniros la ayuda cuando la necesitéis.

- Si mamá, lo intentaremos- dijo Celeste.

- Si señora Davies, no se preocupe, lo haremos – contesto la pequeña Clodagh Finnigan de forma mas convincente que su hija.

- Hala, no os entretengo más, meteros dentro y portaos bien. Si no – añadió guiñando un ojo-. Tendré que pedirle al profesor Longbottom que os vigile de cerca.

Ambas niñas rieron ante la "amenaza", ya que ambas sabían que el profesor de Herbología había sido compañero de sus padres.

Viendo el tren partir, Lavender dejo caer una lagrima que pugnaba por salir de su ojo desde hacia rato. Roger, que había contemplado toda la escena, la rodeo con su brazo por los hombros y le dijo al oído:

- Tranquila cariño, le irá bien. Si nos fue bien a nosotros con todo lo que pasamos, a ellas les ira de perlas.

Al darse la vuelta para volver a cruzar la barrera, vio como Harry y Ginny aun contemplaban como se perdía el tren en el horizonte, mientras Harry se llevaba una mano distraídamente a la cicatriz que tenia en la frente. Y supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, lo mismo que Roger, quizás lo mismo que pensaban todos los padres de su generación que habían ido allí a despedir a sus hijos. Sacudiéndose esa idea de la cabeza y tranquilizándose con respecto a su hija, se dijo que debía enviar una lechuza a Parvati cuanto antes contándole el matrimonio entre Seamus y Romilda Vane.

Había costumbres muy difíciles de perder y, que demonios, ella era Lavender Brown y seguiría siendo la misma el resto de su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

Pues ya está, se acabo con todo el dolor de mi corazón, jajajajaja. La verdad es que me ha gustado tanto escribir sobre Lavender Brown que el fic que en un principio iba a ser de un solo capitulo, luego paso a ser uno de siete y al final han sido doce capitulos.

Claro está que muchos me habeis animado con vuestros reviews. Seguramente mañana comience uno nuevo, no se si largo o corto, a ver esta noche si me inspiro.

Muchas gracias y nos vamos leyendo,

Peter Mayfair


End file.
